


夢魘，貓與黑房間

by SleepyFirenze



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyFirenze/pseuds/SleepyFirenze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry had a nightmare about his long-ago life in boarding school and Ben comforted him.<br/>The reason that Henry scares cats is mentioned. [not that really one]<br/>然後他們睡覺覺。</p>
            </blockquote>





	夢魘，貓與黑房間

亨利又夢到從前。

他在一個狹窄的房間裡，門窗緊閉，四壁逼仄。他想把門打開，卻做不到，門外是陌生的笑聲，穿透牆壁，在房間中環繞。

天一寸一寸地黑下來，房間漸漸變得越來越小，他縮在角落，聽著笑聲越來越刺耳，又漸漸遠去，消失。

天花板壓在他的頭頂，他無處可去了，走投無路地打開一旁的櫃子鑽進去，沒想到一腳踩空，他猛然墜落。

墜落的瞬間他醒過來，發現自己把被子蹬掉了，半邊身子露在外面。他默默地蓋回被子，在黑暗中瞪著眼，回想剛才的夢。

睡在他身邊的人翻了個身，隨即壁燈亮了起來。確認他沒事之後又擰暗一些，在分享的被子底下摟住他：「噩夢？」

他很想挨進對方懷裡但是現在他還不想動，只是睜著眼回答：「不能算是。」

「所以也可能算是。」本更緊地抱住他，額頭在他頸窩蹭了蹭，「你看起來很不愉快。」

「是以前的事情。」

「什麼？」本用手指順他睡亂的頭髮。他深呼吸幾下，從指尖找回了力氣，扳著本的身子讓自己窩進對方懷裡，瓮聲瓮氣地說：「我夢見以前在寄宿學校的事情。」

「不好的回憶？」

「該怎麼說——是的，在……嗯，任何好的回憶中，總會有一小部分不那麼好。」

「我很抱歉。」本揉了揉他後頸的鬈髮，將吻落在他的額頭，「我不該問的。」

亨利搖搖頭，「沒關係，」說著像是被自己的想法逗笑一樣，「誰還沒點過去呢？」

「介意告訴我嗎？也許說出來會好一些。」

亨利卻陷入了沈默。

倒不是真的在考慮介意或者不介意的問題，只是在這樣一個晚上——小酌後滾上床，消耗安全套，中間穿插無數的親吻撫摸和愛語呢喃，然後相擁而眠——一切都循規蹈矩，直到他夢見過往而驚醒——他已經不太在意那些事情了，自然也不介意分享（如果分享不好的東西也可以叫做分享的話），但是他們不久前才確定關係，談論這個也許會有些煞風景。

本看出了他的猶豫，沒說什麼，拍了拍他的背，準備把壁燈關掉。

「我不敢保證你聽的時候能堅持不睡著，畢竟都是挺無聊的事情。」

亨利下定決心了，他在被子底下慢慢地摟住對方。本用掌心摩挲著他的背，下巴蹭了蹭他的頭髮：「如果是關於你的事情就不無聊了。」

天啊瞧這個美國人。亨利甜蜜地想。

然而接下來他要回憶的事情與甜蜜毫無關係。

「你知道，因為到達學校就讀的時間比別人晚了幾週，我一時間沒有辦法融入新的團體。」

一開始只是搭不上話，有些尷尬而已。他以為隨著時間推移這些都會散去。他試圖尋找一個人能和自己一起吃午飯，但他的新同學們都三五成群地聚集在一起，聊著各自圈子的話題，謹慎地打量著他，這位冒失的闖入者。

「我那時候很胖，我給你看過照片。」

本記得那些照片，淺栗色頭髮的男孩兒穿著紅黑粗條紋的毛衣和同樣配色的及膝襪，灰色短褲包裹著肉墩墩的腿，抄著手用不太愉快的表情看著鏡頭。那是大多數雜誌和網頁上出現的照片之一。此外還有一些出自卡維爾夫人之手的生活照，未公開過的那種，夏天在泳池中嬉戲的男孩兒，白色T恤緊緊貼在身上，圓潤的線條如果有味道，那大概是砂糖一樣的甜味。

「——抱歉，」本不合時宜地笑了出來，「並不是很胖，而且很可愛。」他忍住了沒用「美味」這個詞。

「謝謝。」亨利也被他逗笑了，「也許他們也是這麼認為的。」

仔細想想，似乎每個人的學生時代都會有那麼一個小胖子，毫無緣由地被作為取樂的對象，負責犯蠢和出洋相。那些嘲諷的話語也許都無意無心，但正是因為如此才最傷人。這種情況下做出無禮行為的人也從不會對此反省。

亨利努力融入他們，他打算從加入他們的課間活動開始。他走到圍成一圈討論的男學生旁邊，詢問他們能否讓自己加入。

「後來發生的事情你也知道，他們叫我『胖卡維爾』然後笑著跑了。」

本點點頭，嗯了一聲。他當然知道，並且他明白那一瞬間一定沒有亨利所描述的這麼輕鬆。儘管誰都會遇到那麼些難為情的、尷尬的處境，但是那位男孩兒當時面對的肯定是全世界最難處理的一件。

「然後我就放棄啦，課間的時候待在自己的位置上，假裝在沈思，顯得我有事兒幹。」

他變得沈默寡言，懷念自己小學時愉快的校園生活，更想家。除了回答老師們的提問，一天中他話最多的時候就是給家人打電話的時候。過於頻繁的通話讓思念不減反增，同樣在增長的還有同儕的不滿。

作為一名中學生，要對同齡人產生類似厭惡的情緒簡直輕而易舉又莫名其妙。可能只是一面之緣的一個眼神一個動作，到後來連拿餐具的姿勢都會引起反感。

「有一天我來到教室，打開桌板想放課本，發現我的抽屜裡有一隻貓。他們偷來實驗室的標本放在我抽屜裡嚇我，還告訴老師是我偷的。」

這也許能解釋為什麼現在他能馴服大狗並且輕鬆地牽著它們跑步，卻仍然害怕貓。倒不是害怕貓，只是害怕被討厭。而貓則是觸發當時情境的開關。

後來那件事情如何收場，他記不太清了。只記得那天他後背被冷汗濕透，腦海中都是那隻貓標本空洞的雙眼。一連幾天他都被噩夢糾纏，夢裡有無數的貓的標本從窗戶飄進來，佔領他的房間，用一模一樣的空洞的玻璃眼珠看著他，散發出福爾馬林和皮毛烘乾過的味道。

本察覺到他在發抖，一下一下地從他的後腦到背脊來回撫摸，揉捏他的後頸安撫他，親吻他的耳朵，「好了，可以了。就到這裡吧，嗯？」

他用力嗅本的味道，發出濃重的氣聲。

他繼續說下去，終於來到他剛才的夢境中。

「因為待在教室和學生公寓都很無聊，所以我在圖書館看書直到天黑才回公寓去。那天我從教室下來準備去圖書館，他們突然出現，把我推進樓梯間並且從外面鎖上門。」

那是最嚴重的一次。他被困在小小的雜物間裡，那裡堆著舊課本和一些清潔工具，還有幾個立在牆邊的大櫃子。他哀求外面的人放他出去，他們怪笑著說：「你可以打電話給你媽媽，說不定她會來拯救她的小檸檬！」

放學的教學樓有各種各樣的喧鬧聲，他的呼喊只是填海的其中一顆石子罷了。

他只好翻閱那些舊課本打發時間，黃昏過後夜色降臨，四周歸於靜寂與黑暗，門外捉弄他的人早就走了，他開始害怕，第無數次嘗試開門又失敗，他摸索著坐在房間角落裡抱著膝蓋。

他想哭然而哭不出來，比起傷心，更多的是困惑。他不知道自己做錯了什麼以至於他們這樣對待自己，他友善地對待每一個人卻得不到同樣的回應，這一系列事情讓十三歲的男孩兒開始懷疑自己存在的意義。

「我錯了嗎？」他啞著聲音問，手指不安地摳對方後背，把那一塊兒摩擦得發熱起來。

「沒有，親愛的。」本揉著他的頭髮給他足夠多的親吻試圖讓他平靜，開始後悔引出這段回憶，「你很好，你沒有做錯任何事情。」

那是誰錯了呢？

雜物間又黑又小，他參與定期打掃所以明白不會有老鼠或是爬蟲，但黑暗是比一切猛獸都可怕的存在，並且它們通常誕生於黑暗。他想起昨天在圖書館中讀的那本關於沼澤地的書，對面黑漆漆的牆壁彷彿變成了黏稠骯髒的沼澤，正向他湧過來準備將他吞沒。他無處可逃，緊閉雙眼等待宣判，終於他聽見有腳步從外面經過，聽起來是皮鞋的聲音，他回到門邊拍著門呼救，巡樓的職工打開門鎖把他放了出來。

「你還好嗎？」他聽見本很輕地問他。

他說不出話來，也無法判斷自己到底是好還是不好。他現下是安全的，這很好，但他的回憶不太好。那個黑暗的狹窄房間像貓標本一樣也出現在他的噩夢中，他生活中感覺到壓力時，就會夢見那個黑房間，書籍陳舊的味道，慌亂地堆在牆角的掃帚，小小的通風口外的漆黑夜空，繁星點點像貓標本透明空洞的玻璃眼珠，暗沉腐朽的沼澤地，吞沒一切也吞沒他。他無數次在墜落中驚醒，發現自己已經逃離了那裡，同時又永遠都無法逃離那裡。

「那都過去了，我會陪著你的。」本不停地親吻他，溫暖的嘴唇落在他的頭髮和臉頰，「對不起，我不應該問你這個，讓你回憶這些糟糕的事情。」

細細的鬍茬輕輕扎在皮膚上的感覺提醒著他那些事情確實已經過去了，他的生活中不再有抽屜裡的貓標本和那個黑暗的房間，就連那本關於沼澤地的書他也忘記了名字。但是有些東西一旦經歷過，就紮根在心底，那是即使燈光大亮，安全感也無法到達的地方。

亨利蜷縮在本的懷裡，發出壓抑著的嗚咽聲，並且因為強忍聲音而發著抖。他連自己什麼時候開始哭的都不知道，明明已經是成年人，還會為學生時代的舊事哭泣，到底什麼時候才能長大呢？

回想起來，他當時並沒有很傷心，也不覺得是多嚴重的事情。只是覺得，自己無法融入同學，應該錯在自己。後來他也通過自己的努力得到了同學的肯定，按理來說這已經不是一件遺憾的事情了。直到他離開學校，認識了更多的人，他以為自己已經忘記了那些事情，可在那些晦暗陰沈的夢中，他無數次墜落，來自過去的夢魘像不甘的鬼魂，將他束縛在回憶裡。

有一段時間他害怕認識新的朋友，害怕自己做得不夠好而被討厭，與人相處時總因為過於在意對方的感受而畏前畏後，沒有人發現這些，只有他在一個人的時候為此自責。

擺脫這些想法花了他不少時間，他努力表現得像一個成年人，滴水不漏地交際應酬。他的工作教會他很多，某種程度上他該感謝他的職業性質。

只是偶爾他也會想起來，曾經有個小男孩兒，被關在漆黑的樓梯間，迷惘而恐懼，懷疑自己存在的意義。

他沒有告訴過任何人，就算是他的母親，他也只是輕描淡寫地說被捉弄了。至於那些雜誌，報導內容真真假假，有些事情他都不知道曾經發生過，看得多了，就連那些真正發生過的事，他也不確定了。

如果不是本問起，他可能真的不會再想起來。儘管那個黑房間時不時還會以各種方式出現在他的夢中，但那也只是夢而已。

至於他為什麼會這麼傷心，大概是因為自己這麼輕易就忘記了那些事，以一個成年人的視角去擅自判斷它們無足輕重。這對那時的亨利·卡維爾是多麼的不公平。他無數次向當年的自己道歉，十三歲的男孩兒露出困惑然而善良的笑容，原諒了長大後的自己。

他不知道自己哭了多久，本一直抱著他，溫柔而充滿耐心地安慰著他，安慰當年那個沮喪的男孩兒。到後來他哭不出聲，只是沈默著流淚，本不知道該說什麼，只能揉著他的頭髮，一遍又一遍地來回摩挲他的背脊。

最後他停下來，抬起頭露出紅紅的眼睛。

「哭夠了？」本問他，他有些害羞地笑起來。本捧住他的臉吻他的眼睛，濕漉漉的睫毛有點涼，本忍不住伸出舌頭舔，亨利發出小狗嗚咽一樣的笑聲推開他，被重新摟回懷裡吻上去，「哭出來就好了。」他一邊親吻一邊說，「以後都不會有那些事情了。」

亨利把他拉下來給了他一個真正的吻，輕柔真誠又純粹，從他嘴唇上嚐到了自己眼淚的味道。

「謝謝你。」

本微笑著收下了來自十三歲的亨利·卡維爾的感謝。

他們又黏在一起好一會兒，像兩隻抱抱熊相遇，贈予對方懷抱。是本艱難地將他們分開，「不過我想我得換件睡衣才能睡覺了。」

他的睡衣肩膀上濕了一大片，除了眼淚居然還有一個牙印，亨利看了一眼就拉起被子蒙住腦袋整個人縮在裡面。本翻身起來用被子把他整個裹住不顧他的反抗用力地隔著被子親了親他（大概是腦袋的地方），又拍了拍，「我去換衣服，你要來杯水嗎？」

亨利像一個捲餅一樣被捲在被子裡搖頭。

本換好睡衣進浴室擰了濕毛巾出來，發現他沒在床上，隨後在廚房找到正捧著水杯大口喝水的青年。

「過來，小狗狗，你的臉都哭花了。」本向他揚了揚毛巾。他乖乖地走過來，看到對方身上新換上的乾爽的睡衣又露出了害羞的笑。本一隻手定住他的下巴另一隻手拿著毛巾把他臉上的淚痕和被淚水糾成一小撮一小撮的睫毛都抹了一遍，他在被毛巾來回呼嚕時含含糊糊地問本要不要喝水？本放下毛巾，就著他的手把杯子裡剩下的水都喝光，他又把頭埋到本的肩膀上。

「怎麼了？」本拍了拍他睡得頭髮亂糟糟的腦袋。

「嗯……就想這樣呆一會兒。」他環住本的腰，腦袋在本的肩膀上蹭了蹭，年長的男人對這樣的像是撒嬌的行為完全沒有辦法，只能把他抱住。他們像踩著什麼舞步一樣，輕輕搖晃著，在凌晨的廚房裡踱步，環抱彼此，荒誕又專注。亨利眼睛餘光看到玻璃隔牆上倒映的他們自己，籠在頂燈橘黃色的光暈裡，像老電影的畫面，又像他們已相愛多年。

「帶我回臥室。」他沒放開本，背對著房間的方向說。本接受了這個無厘頭的提議，帶著他穿過廚房，書房和衣帽間前的走廊（中途還抓著他的手去關燈），回到臥室，把他按坐在床邊：「我們到站啦。」

「啊——這麼快。」亨利的表情有些失望，本從他身後掀起被子裹住他：「歡樂的時光總是這麼短暫，所以快睡覺吧。」

他們又重新在一張被子底下相擁，彼此身體的溫度熟悉而令人放心。亨利就快睡著的時候，他聽見本的聲音：「我希望能早點遇到你，這樣就能替你教訓那群小混球了。」

亨利動了動身子讓自己蜷得舒服些，「但是如果我沒有在斯托的經歷，可能就不會當上演員，也就不會認識你了。」

「聽起來可真難抉擇。」

「是啊，不過命運已經幫我抓鬮了。」年輕人聽起來有些得意。

「如果你感興趣，下次我會和你分享我從前的事情，相信我，這比小報上精彩多了。」話音剛落，亨利就從他懷裡抬起臉，壁燈沒有關，他能看見對方像孩子期待睡前故事一樣的表情，「——不是現在，你需要休息。」

年輕人又像被搶走骨頭的小狗一樣低下頭。他真可愛，本忍不住想道，親吻他的額頭，「這是一個承諾，具有法律效應的。」

「本·阿弗萊克法嗎？」

本回想著他聽說過的那些組合詞，「說不定是亨傑明·卡弗萊克（Henjamin Caffleck）法。」

亨利埋在他懷裡咯咯笑，「貝弗萊克森利（Befflecksenry）法。」

「快睡吧律師大人，不要忘記明天還有工作。」

他拖長了聲音應了好，本親吻他的鬢角：「以後不會再有噩夢了吧？」

「就算有，我也不會害怕了。」亨利又給了他一個真正的吻。

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> 文中提到的亨利學生時代的照片：http://ww4.sinaimg.cn/mw1024/6b4b200dgw1f3et67ltwtj208z0cigmu.jpg  
> 這麼可愛的小胖子怎麼有人狠得下心去欺負他！  
> 那張胖哼戲水圖是不存在的。如有雷同，給我一張。  
> 以及文裡大本叫亨利“親愛的”，英文是hon，因為hon的發音和Henry的第一個音節很像。。。但是我不想用英文人名所以。。。【我為什麼要解釋這個


End file.
